


You're Wound Up Like A Weapon

by dogtier



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart is starting to really like Jaime's weird roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wound Up Like A Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Non-powered college AU inspired by Floobings's drawing of human Khaji Da [on tumblr here](http://floobings.tumblr.com/post/45962965140/random-young-justcie-sketches-and-then-also-human). Jaime is studying to be a dentist, Khaji is his weird Bialyan engineering roommate, and Bart just hangs around constantly. Does he have a major? Does he even go to this school? Mysteries.

Khaji was so weird sometimes. There was really no other word for it.

"Did it hurt?" Bart asked, lacing and unlacing his fingers with Khaji's over and over as they sat face to face on Khaji's little dorm room bed. "These tattoos, they had to have hurt."

"Not as much as other things," Khaji answered. He looked sort of sad so Bart kissed him. Khaji was always so shy at the start of a kiss, remaining almost impassive as Bart quickly smooched him over and over, frustrating Khaji to the point he was grab Bart and haul him in for a more firm press of lips. No tongue, which was kind of disappointing, but Bart wasn't going to push him. 

The noise of their kissing was drowned out by the constant thudding electro that Khaji played at all hours like it was his personal soundtrack. Sometimes Bart didn't know how Jaime dealt. 

"Hold a moment, Bart Allen," Khaji said, pulling away from the kiss. Bart sat back, taking the moment to admire the lines of Khaji's neck as Khaji leaned over the side of the bed to fetch a box from the floor. He set it beside him on the bed primly. "Continue now."

So. Weird.

Bart kissed Khaji's neck, just for variety, tracing the tattooed lines there as well. Khaji made a little chirp when Bart nuzzled his pulse point so Bart repeated the gesture. Bart was pulling at Khaji's shirt, hoping to get his mouth on more delineated skin when the dorm room's door clicked open. 

"Khaji," Jaime said as he entered, "Would you turn the music- oh." 

"Hello Jaime Reyes," Khaji said. Bart froze. 

"Bart?" Jaime asked.

"Hi," Bart said weakly.

"Should I- I should just leave," Jaime said. 

"No, this is your room as well," Khaji said. 

"I should really leave."

"No, this is your room as well." 

"Right so I should just- I'll be over here," Jaime said, hands waving vaguely in the direction of the room's far corner. Was he going to just lay in the laundry pile? Unacceptable. 

"Jaiiiiime," Bart drawled out. 

"Yes, Jaime Reyes," Khaji agreed. 

"You guys are seriously weird," Jaime said, but he climbed onto the bed with them regardless. 

"Crash," Bart said.

"Affirmative," Khaji said but Jaime huffed in annoyance and kissed him before he could say anything more. The little twin was getting crowded but Bart didn't really mind. Also the proximity meant he could suck Khaji's pretty, long, tattooed fingers while he watched Khaji and Jaime kiss. When they came up for air Jaime made a grabby gesture.

"Come here," Jaime ordered.

Khaji let out a little squeaking noise when Bart and Jaime's lips met. Jaime did not have Khaji's reluctance about use of tongue. Not at fucking all. Dude was straight up _nasty_. Bart regretted not brushing his teeth after dinner. 

Khaji tugged Bart's hair with his still spit-slicked fingers, stealing Bart back for an open-mouthed kiss this time. That was a surprise. Khaji was terrible at it. Not a surprise. Khaji's hands were hesitant on Bart's back, gripping and letting go of Bart's shirt over and over like he couldn't decide what to do with it. Bart finally broke the kiss and Khaji made another weird little chirpy whimper. 

Jaime leaned forward and bit lightly on Khaji's neck and Khaji made a noise that might have been Bialyan cursing or might had just been gibberish, Bart had never been the best at languages, but it was hot and Bart pushed up the hem of Khaji's shirt to kiss his stomach. Between Bart and Jaime they pushed Khaji back flat on the bed, reducing him to a breathy mess. When Bart palmed Khaji's hard on through his jeans and Khaji actually made an audible noise, curling up half on himself and spasming all over.

"Um," Bart said, rubbing the growing damp spot. "You done?" 

Khaji hid his face in his hands, mumbling something. Bart giggled, siding up the bed and kissing Khaji's wrists and hands until he moved them so he could kiss Khaji's reddened cheeks.

"You're so hot," Bart said. Khaji chirped incoherently. 

"Hey," Jaime said, butting Bart aside. "Feeling a little left out here." 

Jaime propped himself up over Khaji. His hair was getting kind of long and it hung down all around his face. Bart liked it a lot. 

"Hello, Jaime Reyes," Khaji said.

"Hey yourself," Jaime said. 

"Dude, kiss or get off," Bart said.

"I'll get you off," Jaime muttered. Then his eyes went wide. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant to say-" 

"Too late!" Bart said. He hopped off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans. "Fuck, these things are _killing_ me." 

Khaji pushed Jaime aside, lifting his head so he could watch Bart strip. Jaime rolled his eyes and sighed at Khaji's ever predictable rudeness. 

"Tada!" Bart announced, tossing his boxers aside with a flourish. No one clapped. "What, no one's going to join me?"

Jaime pulled his shit off. Now that was what Bart was hoping for. Khaji continued to be maddeningly fully dressed. 

"Khaji?" Bart asked.

"I am fine, Bart Allen," Khaji answered.

"Cool," Bart said. He climbed back on the bed, laying next to Khaji and kissing his ear as Jaime started on his own jeans. He was wriggling out of them when his elbow collided with Khaji's weird box.

"What is even in here?" Jaime asked, whipping the lid off. "Whoa."

"Whoa what?" Bart asked.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself," Jaime said to Khaji. "Aren't you, hermano?" 

"I do not understand your objections," Khaji said.

"What is it?" Bart asked, sitting up and reaching over and into the body and grabbing a- thing? Blue thing? With a switch? "Wait, did you make this vibrator?"

"Affirmative," Khaji answered.

"Awesome," Bart said. "It's shaped like a little spidery thingy-"

"Scarab."

"Right, scarab. And blue. It matches your hair."

"You are way too chill about this," Jaime said.

"What's to not be chill about?" Bart asked. "Ooooh are you embarrassed by sex toys? That's so cute." 

"I'm not _embarrassed_ ," Jaime protested but he was. He totally was.

"Lie back," Khaji ordered. Then he failed to wait and just grabbed Bart and manhandled him until he was where Khaji wanted. Then he snatched the vibrator back. He was straddling Bart's thighs and eying his body up and down like he was appraising it.

"Rude," Bart said.

Khaji was staring at Bart's dick with an almost scary level of concentration as he flipped the scarab on. Bart heard Jaime shifting next to them on the bed but he found himself unable to look away from Khaji biting his own lip. Khaji was still in his jeans and the denim was rough against Bart's bare legs. He was on the verge of begging Khaji to _do_ something already when Khaji finally seemed to make up his mind and brush the little jelly legs of the vibrator up the underside of Bart's dick. It tickled more than anything else. 

"Are you dissatisfied?" Khaji asked, repeating the brushing again and again.

"Come on," Bart whined. Khaji actually smiled at that. It was small and brief but Bart had never seen him do that before without large explosions being involved. 

"Very well," Khaji said, pressing down harder and there, that was what Bart was looking for. The little jelly tendrils seemed to all move at a slightly different speed and it was driving Bart nuts. "Is that more to your liking?"

"I never knew you were a sadist," Jaime said. 

"I do not understand what you're saying, Jaime Reyes," Khaji said. Jaime grabbed him by his goofy blue hair and kissed him, which distracted him from working on Bart and made Bart whine and try to grab for Khaji as well, knocking everyone off balance to the point that Jaime fell right off the bed. 

"Um, Jaime?" Bart asked, sitting up and looking at Jaime groaning on the floor.

"Is the Jaime Reyes intact?" Khaji asked. His English always got worse when he was flustered. 

"I'm fine," Jaime said. "This was a stupid idea."

"No, it was a great idea," Bart said. "We just need to amend the planning. Oh! I know! We'll drag the mattress to the floor-"

"We will not do such a thing," Khaji said.

"And then no one will fall off!" Bart finished. "It's perfect."

"The Bart Allen will not-" Khaji started but Bart hopped up and yanked the mattress so that it and the whole mess of sheets and sex toys and Bialyan boy tumbled off the bedframe with a loud thud.

"The neighbors are going to be pissed," Jaime said.

"Like they can hear over the electro," Bart said. "Oh, are you going to be in a huff again?"

"I am not in a 'huff'," Khaji said.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it better," Bart said. 

He climbed down into the mess and kissed Khaji on the nose. Then again on the forehead, then the cheek, then the other cheek, and then Khaji grabbed him to kiss him for real. He was sort of getting the hang of the open mouthed idea but still seemed clueless about what to do with his tongue. Bart tugged on Khaji's shirt, breaking the kiss to yank it up and off. His neck tattoos dipped down below his Adam's apple, ending just above his collar bone. Bart wondered how long it had taken to get them done so precisely. 

Khaji tipped them to the side, onto a lump of sheets and Jaime's legs. Jaime reached down and stroked Bart's hair as Khaji pulled him in for another kiss. It was nice until Jaime slapped him lightly on the side of his face with something rubbery.

"Hey!" Bart protested, turning in time to get the dildo smacked across his nose.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Jaime said. "It was just laying there, staring at me. How many of these do you even have?"

"Sufficient," Khaji answered. 

"Of course," Jaime said. 

"Are you going to use that or just cockslap me all day?" Bart asked.

"I'm considering my options," Jaime said. "Those it's difficult because I don't know what half this stuff even is."

"You're so sheltered," Bart said. Jaime held up a weird spiked plastic ball. It was sort of pineapplely? Only striped? "Okay, I give."

"The Bart Allen will cease this and return," Khaji said, hands tugging at Bart's shoulders. 

"And roll over there," Jaime added. "My legs are falling asleep." 

Bart obeyed, tumbling Khaji over and then under him so that he could wedge a leg between Khaji's and check to see if he was hard again. Affirmative. Pressing down made Khaji whimper. 

"Want the pants off?" Bart asked. Khaji nodded, back to little breathy chirps as communication apparently. 

Bart lifted off far enough to go for Khaji's fly, watching Khaji's face carefully to make sure he was cool with it. He seemed okay so Bart slid down his body and carefully peeled off his pants and messy boxers. Khaji had a series of tattooed lines circling his hips, dipping below his bellybutton and pointing right at his crotch.

"Suggestive much?" Bart mumbled to himself, trace the lines with his fingers. 

Khaji had shaved apparently. Either he watched too much porn or it was some weird Bialyan thing to prevent sand chafing, Bart didn't really care because Khaji had pretty blue circles tattooed down his legs to match the ones on his arms. Dude was in love with needles or something. 

"You wanna help?" Bart asked Jaime as he walked his fingers up Khaji's thigh. 

"Um, sure?" Jaime said. 

Making out with someone around another person's dick? Turned out to be fucking amazing. Khaji wouldn't stop wriggling and making those broken chirp noises, one hand in Jaime's hair and one in Bart's, clenching and unclenching restlessly. It took a minutes for Bart to figure out he was doing it to the rhythm of the electro still playing. Like it was a _porn_ soundtrack. Bart laughed and found himself unable to stop.

"Bart?" Jaime asked, worried.

"It's, it's nothing it's just-" Bart snickered. "This is the worst porno ever." 

"What?" 

"The music." 

"We can turn it off," Jaime offered but Khaji shot him a look. "Or not. We could not." 

"It's cool," Bart said. "I can live my inner porn star. Just watch me." 

"I'm watching," Jaime said. "Are you going to- holy shit." 

The deepthroating always impressed people. Bart had to hold Khaji down to keep from choking but otherwise things were going pretty smoothly, Bart thought. Khaji was incoherent. Again. More so. And stuff. Bart had to pull off to breathe which made Khaji _whine_ so Bart went right back down because he just sounded so _distressed_. Bart reached down with his free hand to give his own dick a good rub. Poor thing was getting neglected. Khaji's one hand tangled up in Bart's hair, which was pretty much wrecked already, and the other clawed desperately on his shoulder. Then it disappeared and Bart saw Jaime lacing his fingers with Khaji out of the corner of his eye. 

Khaji yelped something in Bialyan and Bart pulled back, jerking Khaji quickly and urging him on until he came again. Bart kept his eyes fixed on Khaji's face the whole time, he was flushed and his mouth was really open and wet and _hot_. Bart was going to jerk off to that for at least a month. 

"You good?" Bart asked.

"We are," Khaji said. "We are- well?"

Yeah, that was pretty close to English kinda. 

"I think you broke him," Jaime said.

"Well," Khaji repeated.

"See? Broken," Jaime said. Khaji snorted unhappily and folded his arms over his chest. "Wait, no. I didn't mean it."

"You did," Khaji said.

"No I didn't," Jaime said. "I'm sure you're well." 

"Kiss and make up?" Khaji asked.

"That is cheating," Jaime sighed, but he leaned down and kissed Khaji again. Khaji hummed into the closed mouth kisses, sounding disappointed until Jaime swung his leg over Khaji hips and held him down with his weight. Jaime's broad back bent over like that made Bart's mouth water but he couldn't decide if he wanted to lick that or watch as Khaji carefully wrapped his fingers around Jaime's erection. 

"It is difficult at this angle," Khaji noted. 

"You are up two to zero in the orgasm department, no whining." 

"I do not whine," Khaji said. 

"Sure you don't," Jaime said. "Unless I turn off your music so I can sleep or you can't find your favorite screwdriver or someone touches your-"

"Less fighty more sexy," Bart interrupted. "Paying customer here."

"You didn't pay," Jaime said.

"I _could_ pay."

"No you couldn't, you wasted your last pocket change on chicken whizzies." 

"Khaji, little help here," Bart said.

"I cannot assist you in your web of lies," Khaji said. Sure, _now_ he grew a sense of humor. 

"Concentrate here," Jaime said. 

"Of course," Khaji said. He tightened his hand around Jaime's erection and Jaime groaned. Khaji was completely mechanical in his movements, thin blue lined fingers moving up and down with even little jerks of his elbow. 

"Fuck," Jaime said, the last word Bart could make out before he lapsed into rapid Spanish that Bart's two semesters of classes couldn't keep up with. Jaime bent double, hips hitching until he finally froze and slumped onto Khaji. Khaji wasted no time shoving him off. 

"Heavy," Khaji explained.

"You're so romantic," Jaime said. He groaned in annoyance as Khaji wiped his messy hand on the sheets. 

"Eh, they were ruined anyway," Bart said. "Now come on, my turn my turn." 

"Fine," Jaime sighed. "Come over here."

Bart nearly tackled Jaime back onto the bed, kissing him again because hey, kissing was awesome! Also awesome: Jaime's hands, which were bigger than Bart's and felt great on his ass as Bart rubbed himself off against Jaime's washboard abs. Well, it was awesome until it started to chafe, so he spit in his hand and finished off with a few quick jerks. It was amazing, finally getting off after Khaji had been blueballing him for what felt like ages but was actually probably like twenty minutes. 

Whatever, time was relative. 

Bart fell sideways off Jaime, colliding with Khaji, who shoved him over. Maybe a twin mattress was not the best plan for this. Being a porn star was hard. 

"What's next?" Bart asked. "Breaking out the electrostimulators and-"

"Sleep is next," Jaime said. "It's like two am." 

"I must agree with Jaime," Khaji said. Huh, he really must have been tired, he was dropping the last names. He didn't even object when Jaime got up to turn the music off and find a towel. 

Bart laid back on the mattress and squinted at the popcorn ceiling. 

"We should build a blanket fort," Bart said.


End file.
